The invention is in the field of external therapeutic stimulation and delivery of therapeutic energy to animals or humans.
Today it is well known to provide humans and animals with vibrational therapy through massage chairs, hand massagers, whole body vibration plates, handheld lasers or similar apparatuses that are applied to different parts of the body, sometimes with or without heat. These devices have served to relax the individual by stimulating the nervous system and promoting blood flow and increased oxygen to a particular part of the body to help with conditions and areas such as anxiety, post-operative healing, athletic and general performance, pain, aging, injuries, obesity, and general health. It would be desirable to provide similar therapy options to pets, humans and animals that are convenient and easy to use on a frequent basis, as the brain, nervous system, and body are in a constant state of change and all benefit from new stimulation.